Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Father Christmas
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Father Christmas is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Following another annual Christmas Eve run, Father Christmas returns to his small house in contemporary Britain. While settling in, he comments to the viewers that contrary to popular belief, he is busy throughout the year caring for his reindeer and pets, tending to his garden, shopping, and doing housework, before explaining that the constant cycle led to him deciding to take a holiday the previous year, and recalls it through a flashback. After returning home one day from shopping, Father Christmas spent time looking through travel magazines to determine where to go, and first decides on visiting France. After converting his sleigh into a camper van and leaving his pets in a kennel, Father Christmas takes off with his reindeer and sets up in the French countryside. While shopping, he buys clothing to help him blend in, before having a meal at a fancy restaurant. However, the French cuisine leads him to moving to a campsite after contracting food poisoning and diarrhoea. Blaming his illnesses on the water and finding people suspecting his true identity, he opts to fly to Scotland next. Despite buying a kilt and enjoying whisky, he soon finds his new location not perfect after trying to swim in a nearby loch, only to find it cold and shark-infested. Father Christmas thus settles on travelling to Las Vegas, and sets himself up in a luxurious casino resort. He quickly enjoys being able to eat good food, enjoy the pool, and spends time enjoying the night life. After spending over a month at the hotel, he soon finds himself forced to leave upon kids questioning his true identity, alongside running low on funds and racking up a huge hotel bill. Upon returning home, Father Christmas finds his garden overgrown, and upon returning from the kennel with his pets, discovers letters addressed to him beginning to arrive. He soon sets to work reading every letter that arrives and preparing for Christmas Eve. With his reindeer hitched to his sleigh and presents loaded, he soon sets off to deliver each one, running across several difficulties along the way. Eventually he travels to the annual snowmen's party, greeting James and his snowman. When the pair go to see his reindeer in a nearby stable, they quickly discover two presents that had not been delivered, and so alert Father Christmas to this. Realising that these are for the British Royal Family, he quickly sets off for Buckingham Palace and delivers them before the dawn of Christmas Day. In the present, Father Christmas prepares for the festive day by placing his turkey in the oven, prepping his pudding, and giving his pets their presents. Heading upstairs with presents from his relatives, he leaves these beside his bed, and prepares to get some sleep. Before turning in, he wishes his viewers a "Happy blooming Christmas", before falling asleep as morning arrives. Trivia *Hiro, Charlie, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Victor, Kevin, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Stephen, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck, Duke, and Smudger guest star in this film. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Christmas Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series